


tumblr prompts - reddie

by tozierbraks



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mostly porn, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierbraks/pseuds/tozierbraks
Summary: a collection of prompts from my tumblr





	1. first one to make a noise loses + if you’re bored; wanna have sex?

  
“That’s bullshit! There’s no way you actually knew that would work!”  
  
Eddie’s exasperated shout drowned in Richie’s laughter.  
  
“You can’t prove anything, Eds. It’s right here in the dictionary. Zax: a tool for cutting roof slates. And that Z is on a triple letter score, I’m up to 132.”  
  
Eddie huffed and scooted away from the Scrabble board to lean against the back of their couch. He glared at the score sheet, then at Richie, then at his rack of tiles.  
  
“Whatever, I’m bored anyways.”  
  
Richie was completely unsurprised. This is how games almost always ended with them, especially Scrabble. He wasn’t really sure why Eddie kept suggesting they play, but he had a suspicion it was so that he could keep trying to win at least once. But today was not that day, and now Richie was stuck with a moody boyfriend scrolling through his phone, his finger hitting the screen a little harder than it really needed to. Richie searched through his arsenal of ways to bring Eddie out his funk and landed on his personal favorite.  
  
“ **Okay, if you’re bored wanna have sex?** ”  
  
Eddie glanced at him over the top of his phone. He tilted his head slightly, considering the offer. It was taking a little too long for Richie’s liking.  
  
“Come on, we’ll make it a game and I bet you win this one.”  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes.  
  
“I don’t care about winn-” he began, but Richie raised his eyebrows and stared him down until he cracked a small smile and let his head fall back to the couch.  
  
“Fine, what are the rules of the game?”  
  
“ **First one to make a noise loses** ,” Richie declared with a smirk.  
  
“Oh, easy, okay.” Eddie leaned down to yank Richie up onto the couch from where he had been sprawled on the floor. He pulled Richie down on top of him and hooked one of his legs around his waist, pulling him straight into an open mouthed kiss. Richie let himself indulge in a few seconds of Eddie’s tongue sliding across his own before pushing himself up on his hands.  
  
“Woah slow down, no one even said we were starting yet.” He moved onto his knees between Eddie’s legs and held out his arms. Eddie took the familiar invitation and wrapped himself around Richie so that he could grip underneath Eddie’s thighs and carry him into their bedroom where he dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed.  
  
“You showered today, right?”  
  
“Duh.”  
  
“But like, _really_ showered?”  
  
“Oh my god Richie, yes, my ass is fair game today.”  
  
“Better safe than sorry babe!” Richie dove next to Eddie, narrowly avoiding rolling right off the side of the bed. He settled himself on his side and pulled Eddie close to him so that their bodies were flush together, Eddie’s face resting against his chest under his chin. He buried his face in Eddie’s brown curls and let himself take a moment to inhale the sharp spice of his shampoo before bringing one hand to rest on Eddie’s hip while the other came up under his chin to tilt his head up into a much softer kiss. When Eddie tried to deepen it Richie kept his lips tightly shut, causing Eddie to let out a little whine. Richie backed up to grin at him.  
  
“Did I win already?”  
  
“Doesn’t count! We still never officially started.”

“Fine you little devil, we’re officially calling it riiiiight now.” He made it official by miming zipping his lips. Then he leaned back in to smack a kiss to the tip of Eddie’s nose before moving down to his neck, pressing feather light kisses there as his hand traveled underneath his shirt. Eddie let his eyes fall shut and smiled, shivering when Richie’s fingernails scratched across his chest. Then suddenly Richie was digging his fingers into Eddie’s sides, tickling him while grinning down at him. Eddie slapped his hand across his mouth and pushed at Richie’s hand, managing to wiggle away just before a shriek forced its way out of his mouth.  
  
He rose to his knees and fixed Richie with a scowl.  
  
“It’s on,” he mouthed silently. He arched his back about as far as it would go and crawled back across the bed, hoisting one knee over Richie’s lap so he sat straddling his hips. Richie expected him to start touching him, maybe even to start grinding down, but Eddie surprised him by peeling off his own shirt and lifting himself carefully to pull off his sweatpants leaving him in just his boxer briefs while Richie remained fully clothed beneath him. Unable to help himself Richie gripped at Eddie’s waist and ran his thumbs in small circles over his sides. The urge to start praising him, to tell him how good he looked sitting there on Richie’s lap was almost too strong, which he now realized was probably part of Eddie’s plan.  
  
He swallowed the temptation and moved his hands to envelop Eddie’s thighs, knowing it was kind of a _thing_ for Eddie that he could cover so much of them with his large hands. Right on cue Eddie sighed and rolled his hips just once. Catching himself losing the control he shoved Richie’s hands away and wasted no more time in undoing Richie’s belt, button, and zipper in one well-practiced motion.  
  
From there the game only got harder as they tried to one up each other, taking advantage of years of learning each others’ secret ticks. Eddie went straight for the big guns when he teased Richie with his tongue before pulling him into his mouth and capturing his gaze through his long eyelashes. Richie was sure he would win when he flipped Eddie over and starting steadily flicking his tongue against his hole, causing Eddie to bury his face in the pillow in front of him. That gave Richie a thought. He pulled on Eddie’s shoulder and held up his hands in a “T” shape.  
  
“Are…” Eddie began cautiously, “are you calling a time out?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Richie nodded. “Is it cheating for you to have your face in the pillow?” Eddie just stared, a little dazed from the interruption.  
  
“Um, no. I don’t think so cause you would still hear it. Just like, muffled.” Richie thought on this for a second and gave a curt nod.  
  
“Okay. Now, before I get back in there I gotta get this out; OhmygodEddieyou’reasexgodIloveyousomuch.” He raised his hands back up to signify the end of the timeout and pressed Eddie back into the bed. This time he reached into the bedside table to pull out a small bottle of lube and covered two of his fingers with it. He took his time rubbing them around Eddie’s rim, not quite pushing in even when Eddie’s hips were lifting up to press back against him. He kept up his teasing until Eddie turned his head around to face him, begging with nothing but a desperate gaze. He was always helpless for that look.  
  
When he finally pushed in Eddie’s face fell back to the pillow and the tension dropped from his shoulders while he rolled his hips back, fucking himself on Richie’s fingers.  
  
“Oh my god,” Richie whispered, just quiet enough that Eddie didn’t notice. He set a steady pace with his fingers until Eddie was ready for a third. Typically Eddie would tell Richie that himself, but that was a formality; Richie had done this enough times to know. As he worked Eddie closer to being ready for the real deal he stretched himself over Eddie’s back, biting lightly at the back of his neck and rocking his hips against his ass in a dirty pantomime. Eddie was panting shallowly, almost loud enough that Richie could call him on it but he didn’t actually give a fuck, especially as he sat back on his knees to roll on a condom, spread lube on his cock, and line up at Eddie’s entrance.  
  
He pushed in maddeningly slow, stuffing his fist into his mouth to keep from letting out a loud groan. He bottomed out and let himself savor the tight heat, spreading his hands over every inch of Eddie’s tanned back that he could reach and peppering his shoulder blades in kisses. He tapped Eddie’s cheek to get his attention and almost lost the game again when he saw the fucked out look in Eddie’s eyes, the way his mouth hung just a little open, the way his chest was rapidly rising and falling with his breath.  
  
“Ready?” he mouthed. Eddie responded with an immediate nod, writhing back against him. Richie kept his eyes glued to where they were connected as he pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward. He set a harsh, steady pace, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Suddenly Eddie reached his arm back to push on Richie’s stomach, prompting him to pull out and give a quizzical look. Eddie sat up and pulled on his shoulder, guiding him to lay flat on his back. Richie finally caught on as Eddie moved to straddle him, guiding his cock back inside of himself.  
  
“Oh fuck.”  
  
Eddie must have seen that, but apparently decided it was still quiet enough not to count as he smirked down at Richie. With every lift and drop of Eddie’s hips Richie felt himself slipping further and further away from any hope of victory. Without their usual back and forth the only sounds in the room were their labored breathing and their skin smacking against each other. Richie looked up to see Eddie chewing his bottom lip and nearly whimpering, just breathy enough to follow the rules.

He slammed his eyes shut in a last attempt to center himself but it just freed all of his attention to go straight to the delicious drag on his dick. The tightening knot in his stomach was threatening to twist undone, Eddie’s fingernails were digging pleasantly painful crescents into his chest, and when he opened his eyes again it was to see Eddie’s deep brown eyes looking right into his own. That was it.  
  
“Fuck, Eds,” he moaned. A briefly triumphant expression crossed Eddie’s features before Richie gripped his hips tightly and held him still so that he could start thrusting roughly up into him. With the spell broken Eddie let himself cry out with every deep push, twisting downward a little in Richie’s grip to try and meet his hips.  
  
“That’s it baby, wanna hear you. Are you close?” Eddie nodded but Richie stilled his hips.  
  
“No Eddie, tell me.”  
  
“Yes Richie, so close, plea-” he was cut off by Richie resuming his brutal pace, freeing one hand to wrap around Eddie’s cock. Eddie’s eyes slid shut and his body went a little loose in Richie’s hold, his chin falling to his chest as he chanted Richie’s name.  
  
“God, Eddie, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Come on baby, I’m almost there with you.” A couple more thrusts and Eddie was coming over Richie’s abdomen with a loud shout. The feeling of Eddie rhythmically tightening around him sent Richie into his own orgasm, pulling Eddie down against his chest as he spilled into the condom. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Eddie as he let out a huge exhale and kissed the top of his head. Eddie wasted no time in propping his chin up on Richie’s chest and giving a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
“I win.”  
  
“Yeah babe,” Richie smiled, “you win. But at what cost? You’re glued to me with cum right now.” Eddie’s face flashed a horrified look, but it passed quickly.  
  
“Worth it.”


	2. open up + behave + good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> open up + behave + good boy

This was probably, no, this was definitely the longest car ride of Richie Tozier’s life. Actually, it had probably been the longest night of his entire life period. It was Bev's 24th birthday, which inevitably meant all seven of them pregaming at her place, cramming into a booth in some crowded gay bar, and getting too drunk. Not that Richie minded, he was usually up for whatever Bev had up her sleeve. It was Eddie he wasn't prepared for.

One of Eddie's best kept secrets was that he had a sexy sweet spot when he was drinking, one that even Richie rarely got to see. If he was just lightly buzzed he was usually too distracted, flitting from one conversation to the next most of the night. On the other hand if he drank just a little too much he got tired and cranky, usually burying his face in Richie's arm and complaining that he wanted to be home.

But there was a point, usually about two and a half drinks in, when he would start to make eyes at Richie. If he stayed just this level of drunk he would start to rub Richie's upper arm. The deal was sealed if he wrapped his hand around it and squeezed, the silent signal to get out of wherever they were; They would be home and tangled up in bed within an hour.

Unfortunately for Richie Eddie hit this point by about ten o’clock on this particular night, and by some kind of perfect storm of inconsistently mixed drinks he had maintained it all night, never passing over into too drunk. There was no way either of them would bail on Bev before the night had even really started, but there was also apparently no way Eddie was going to keep his hands (or the rest of his body) to himself in the meantime. Their time at the bar had been filled with a lot of lap-sitting, suggestive glances, and dirty dancing.

They had finally made it into an their Uber around midnight, hidden in the third row of a large SUV and Eddie had taken advantage of even this tiny bit of privacy. His fingers traced circles into Richie’s thigh, occasionally sliding up to dip underneath his waistband. He teased around the tight tent in Richie’s jeans, shushing him when his breath got a little too heavy. Eventually Richie collapsed into Eddie’s shoulder, muffling himself in his neck. Eddie laughed and started running his fingers through Richie’s dark hair, giving him a second of peace before moving his hand to scratch lightly over his collarbone. By the time they made it back to their apartment Richie’s legs felt like jelly. Eddie pushed him out of the car and into the muggy summer night. He waited just long enough for their driver to round the block, then he put his hands on Richie’s chest and backed him into the brick wall of the building.   
  
When Eddie stood on his toes Richie thought he might finally get to taste him, but Eddie just barely ghosted his lips over Richie’s, leaving electricity in their wake. He bit playfully into Richie’s shoulder and spun on his heel to march into the building, laughing when Richie chased him and wrapped his arms around his waist. They walked like that all the way down the hallway to their door.   
“You’re a menace, Kaspbrak,” Richie grumbled into the back of Eddie’s neck while he unlocked the door. It swung open and Richie pushed him into their living room, carefully stepping around the messy pile of shoes. Eddie turned around, smirking, and twisted his hands into Richie’s t-shirt.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He yanked Richie down into a kiss and Richie actually moaned with the relief of finally getting to really touch him. He almost laughed at himself, he hadn’t moaned over a kiss since high school, but then Eddie was pulling him towards their bedroom and he had to focus on not tripping over his own feet. When they made it he spun around and dropped himself on his back on the bad, pulling Eddie down flat on top of him. He fell into their usual routine, spreading his hands down Eddie’s back until he was palming his ass, pressing down to grind their erections together. Eddie began to roll his hips; They built up a rhythm and Richie let his hands wander up and down Eddie’s sides, appreciating the lean muscle.   
  
But this was all still technically teasing, a barely there sensation through four layers. Richie started to undo his own belt but suddenly Eddie’s hands moved to grip his wrist and still his hips, pressing him down into the mattress. He shook his head and muttered into Richie’s throat.   
  
“Stay still, I’m in charge.”

Richie’s hands froze on Eddie’s waist. Eddie sat up straight, looking a little embarrassed. “Is that okay?” Richie’s eyes were wide and his grip had tightened, his fingertips digging into Eddie’s sides.  
  
‘Fuck yeah,” he breathed. Eddie grinned. He grabbed Richie’s wrists from where his hands were still grasping his waist and placed them beside his head instead.  
  
“Stay there.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Richie smirked.   
  
Eddie rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t ruin it.”  
  
In keeping with the rest of the evening Eddie took the next few steps painfully slowly. He got them both out of their pants, but not without pausing to nip at Richie’s thighs, shoving them down when Richie shivered up into the touch. He ghosted his fingers over Richie’s warm chest, scratching lightly as he pushed his shirt up his torso. His tongue swirled patterns into Richie’s collarbone while he tried to push it up even higher, only to have it get stuck by Richie’s elbows still jutting out from where he was obediently holding his wrists by his head.  
  
“Okay, I mean, like obviously you can move to take this off.”  
  
“Aye aye, captain.” Richie sat up to pull the shirt over his head and steal a kiss before lying back down, his hands tangling back in his hair. Seeing Richie return to the position without being reminded stirred something in Eddie, his eyes were glued to Richie’s wrists. He leaned down to kiss one, sucking gently at first, then a little harder until he pulled back to see a deep red mark blooming there. Richie was breathing heavily underneath him, the rise of his chest pressing him tightly against Eddie’s. Eddie sat up, unsurprised to feel Richie hard underneath him. He shifted his hips forward and revelled in the deep groan from his boyfriend at the friction. It was tempting to do it again, and then again until Richie was a pleading mess. But it had already been a long night and Eddie was almost as desperate as he wanted to make Richie feel.  
  
He stood long enough to pull off both of their underwear, then he re-seated himself, his thighs pressing into Richie’s sides. Richie’s cock pressed heavily behind him and he arched his back to press his ass against it.  
  
“Fuck, can I touch you?” Richie rasped, his eyes dark.  
  
“Not yet,” Eddie shook his head. “Like you like this.” He reached forward to lay his fingers against Richie’s lips. “Open up.” Richie’s jaw dropped open, his tongue lifting to swirl around Eddie’s fingers. Eddie’s brows dipped, his eyes glued to the way Richie’s plump lips wrapped around them. “Good boy,” he whispered and Richie’s eyes fell shut as he groaned, the vibration buzzing around Eddie’s fingers.   
  
Eddie pulled them out with a wet pop and lifted himself up on his knees, the head of Richie’s cock teasing just barely at the cleft of his ass. He bent forward and brought his fingers behind himself, rubbing gently.  He pushed in slowly, just as far as he dared without lube.   
  
“Jesus Eddie, please, let me touch you baby, let me make you feel good.”   
  
Eddie glared down at him.  
  
“Behave,” he snapped, and went back to rubbing circles around his rim.   
  
“Almost feels like your tongue, Rich,” he moaned. “Bet you wish it was, getting me all wet and ready for you.”  
  
“Yes, Eddie, please, let me, wanna taste you-”  
  
“Shh, just pass me the lube.” Richie’s arm shot out, grabbing the small tube and a condom. Eddie held out his fingers expectantly and Richie squeezed the lube onto them. When he put it down his hand hesitated, but one more look from Eddie and he put it back where it belonged. Eddie began to finger himself open, making more of a show of it than usual so he could watch the restless way Richie’s fingers twitched every time he fluttered his eyes shut or let a whimper escape his lips. Richie was chewing his lip impatiently, tightly holding in his pleading just in case it would make Eddie wait even longer. By the time Eddie had three fingers sliding comfortably in his cheeks were flushed.  
  
“Put the condom on,” he panted. He was sinking down almost as soon as Richie finished, beyond impatient now. He settled with Richie’s sharp hip bones pressing into the soft skin of his inner thighs.  
  
“Oh fuck, been wanting to feel this all night,” he muttered. Beneath him Richie was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his mouth hanging open and his hands tugging sharply on his curls. “Okay, you can touch now, and you’re going to fuck me, make me come.”  
  
“Yes baby,” Richie whined, his hands moving to grip Eddie’s waist. He thrusted shallowly upwards, testing. Eddie planted his palms on either side of Richie’s head and leaned into his space, biting at his lip.  
  
“I told you to fuck me, Richie. Don’t make me say it again.”   
  
Richie nodded. His eyes were soft and almost distant as he stared up into Eddie’s. He snapped his hips harder this time, causing Eddie’s to cry out. He slid his hands down to Eddie’s ass and spread him open, giving himself more room to set a rough pace. Eddie’s curls bounced lower over his forehead as he was thrust forward. Harsh, lewd sounds were spilling from him as he gripped his own fists into Richie’s hair and pulled.  
  
“Fuck, Richie, that’s it, so good baby.”  
  
A filthy groan fell from Richie’s lips at the praise, his hips starting to stutter.  
  
“Are you close?” Eddie whispered in his ear. Richie nodded. Eddie sat up, stilling Richie’s hips underneath him.  
  
“You’re not coming until I do, understand?” He drank in Richie’s wrecked, desperate, expression. The power sent a shiver up his spine, making him bold. When he spoke his voice was husky.  
  
“You can do that, can’t you baby? Make me come on your thick cock?” Richie let out a choked sob and nodded again.  
  
“Yes sir, wanna make you come.”   
  
There was no sarcasm in the nickname this time and Eddie’s eyes went wide, heat shooting down into his abdomen. He hadn’t actually expected it to be this easy to get Richie begging and pliant, but maybe he should have guessed. Richie had always been pretty gone for him.   
  
“Okay, baby, you’re doing so well, make me feel so full. Are you all mine, Richie?”  
  
“Of course, Eddie, all yours, only yours.”  
  
“Show me,” he whispered, leaning back down to mouth at Richie’s neck. Richie cursed and resumed his pace, his hand snaking around to wrap around Eddie’s dick. Eddie gasped, the air in the room starting to get suffocatingly hot. He took in Richie’s swollen lips, the long lashes on his hooded eyes, the long pale column of his neck, now blushing red all because of Eddie. Suddenly Richie’s hips shifted and his next thrust pressed  into Eddie’s prostate.

“Right there Richie,” he gasped. “Come on, baby, you can do it, fuck me, fuck m-” He cut off as he spilled out over Richie’s abdomen, his entire body tensing. Richie froze, his deep look of concentration breaking into one of relief as he opened his eyes to smile at Eddie. Eddie felt his heart flutter, but, wanting to maintain the mood, didn’t give in to the urge to kiss him. Instead he brushed a wild strand of hair out of Richie’s eyes and lifted himself off of Richie’s lap. Richie frowned for a second, but snapped back into it as he raised his eyes to Eddie’s, a silent plea for permission.  
  
“How do you want to finish?”   
  
Richie considered the question, his eyes running down Eddie’s body.  
  
“Can I fuck your thighs?”   
  
Eddie nodded, falling onto his hands and knees. Richie positioned himself behind Eddie, his hands running appreciatively up and down his sides. He slid his still slick cock between Eddie’s legs, and Eddie squeezed them together to give him tight heat.   
  
“You did so good, baby,” he encouraged, “made me feel so good, now come for me.” A few more thrusts and Richie obeyed, collapsing onto Eddie’s back as he cried out. They fell into a messy pile on the bed while Richie dumped the condom in the nearby trash can, both still breathing heavily.  
  
“Well...that was fun,” Richie laughed, using his arm wrapped around Eddie’s shoulders to pull him close and press a kiss into his sweaty hair.  
  
“It wasn’t too much?” Now that it was all said and done Eddie’s confidence was dwindling. Richie grabbed the sides of his face.  
  
“Eddie Kaspbrak, it was exactly the right about of much, the hottest possible level of much.”   
  
Eddie broke his eyes away but grinned, snuggling himself into Richie’s chest.

“Okay, dork.”


End file.
